As a typical bicycle trainer, for example, techniques disclosed in PATENT LITERATURE 1 and NON-PATENT LITERATURE 1 have been known.
The techniques disclosed in PATENT LITERATURE 1 and NON-PATENT LITERATURE 1 include one front wheel roller to support a front wheel of a bicycle, a pair of rear wheel rollers to support a rear wheel of the bicycle, and a belt to transmit a rotation of the rear wheel rollers to the front wheel roller. Putting the front wheel of the bicycle to the front wheel roller and the rear wheel of the bicycle to the rear wheel rollers and rotating pedals rotates the rear wheel rollers and drives the front wheel roller via the belt, thus ensuring self-standing running practice of the bicycle on the spot. Such bicycle trainer using the three rollers is referred to as a three-roller bicycle trainer.